


Dancing with Fire

by writinraven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinraven/pseuds/writinraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali claims Gabriel as her lover, finally ending the chase he started centuries before. She chooses the Holi festival when the others would be gathered in celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Fire

This was thought to be a wildly dangerous idea, so many gods in one place. Mixed pantheons were never a safe idea for the locals, but sometimes they enjoyed mingling and one could only stand their own family for so long. Greeks, Egyptians, Native Americans, Norse, and countless others all converged on India under the guise of travelers celebrating Holi, the festival of love and colors. It was Krishna’s festival, so he arranged the bonfires, and colors among the natives. It was set to be something unlike anything they have ever done before.

 

He was also the only one who knew what Kali was up to with the festival, and was assisting her. It was time for her to make her claim she had decided, and she decided to be public, which would undoubtedly upset their sisters, but he was all for the chaos that would ensue. It was time to ruffle some feathers as far as he was concerned.

 

Everyone arranged as the bonfires were being light, the skies were engulfed with the countless flames as they dotted the areas. Faces from around the world being illuminated by little more than the precious fire light. Bonfires grew brighter and brighter, and burned hotter than ever thought, under the guidance of Kali’s steady hands. Tonight was his night, and tomorrow she’d steal the show.

 

All were aware of Loki’s eyes following her form as she danced through the fires, fueling them higher and higher. So many fewer were not aware of her delight.

 

The colors began the next day, the gods delighting in the shocking lightheartedness of the Hindi pantheon. Colors were tossed across the streets decorating the streets, and everyone within them, blessing them with health and joy.

 

Within the streets, Kali and Loki collided. This was not an accident, no matter how it looked to him or anyone else. He stumbled, and his cocky grin was ever-present even as he expected a scowl from the serious goddess. After all nothing he had ever tried before had been able to loosen the tightness that she carried herself with, the ever-proper nature that she held herself.

 

Then her hands twined with his and his eyes widened, almost unseen. The music from the celebrating masses provided all the beat she needed, as she pulled him closer, against her. The belt of coins around her waist muted as she twirled with Loki, amused at his surprise. She was perfectly in control as she guided his arms over her shoulders, and around her neck. “Know what you’re getting into, Loki?” She teased into his ears.

 

“I’ve always liked playing with fire,” He replied, gaining his equilibrium back. His hands pulled her closer, aware that he was finally achieving what he had been chasing for centuries, and only because she was saying so. Kali was in charge, and Loki found he didn’t mind.

 

“Once you’re _mine_ …” Kali told him, barely audible even to him in their close proximity in the crowd. “There’s no going back. I don’t play games.”

 

“No tricks, Kali, not this time,” He assured her, her body still moving them in the crowd. Then the hand that had been resting on his arm, slid into his hair and gripped once, twice before pulling him down, and kissing down, claiming Loki as hers before her sisters, and all the gathered pantheons.

 

There would be no questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my Kali roleplay account.   
> (Yes I know I owe you all Legolas story update, sorry.)


End file.
